youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Jetlag and Disney Beginner Video Sabrina and the Ten Dwarfs
TheLastDisneyToon in Dr Seuss Beginner Video and Walt Disney Classic Cast: *Sabrina (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Snow White *Harvey (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Prince Charming *Queen of Hearts (from Alice in Wonderland) as Queen Grimhilde *Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) as The Wicked Old Witch Hag *Doc - Batman (Batman) *Grumpy - Badger (The Wind in the Willows) *Happy - Porcupine (The Fox and the Hound) *Sleepy - Gandalf (The Hobbit and The Lord of The Rings) *Bashful - Gordon Quid, Waffles, and Mr. Blik (Catscratch) *Sneezy - Cat and Dog (CatDog) *Dopey - Robin (Batman) *Magic Mirror - Barker (Pinocchio) *Huntsman - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) Gallery: Sabrina.jpg|Sabrina as Snow White Salem.jpg|Salem as Snow White the Cat Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7080.jpg|Queen of Hearts as The Queen Sword-disneyscreencaps_com-7051.jpg|Madam Mim as The Queen as The Witch Hag Batman Classic TV Series Batman.jpg|Batman as Doc CatDog.jpg|CatDog as Sneezy ROBIN-teen-titans-raven-9377909-556-480.jpg|Robin as Dopey Coachman.jpg|Coachman as Magic Mirror Mr. Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee as Huntsman Animals save new york.png|Madagascar Animals as Forest Animals Evil Vultures.jpg|Evil Vultures as Themselves (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav soundsforce.zip *forcedestruct01.wav *forceblind01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav Trivia *Mr. Smee's lightsaber will be red and will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Batman's two lightsabers will be light blue and green, and since his light blue lightsaber will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects, his light green lightsaber will have the sabrout1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Badger's lightsaber will be purple and will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Porcupine's saber staff will be light blue and yellow, and since Louis light blue lightsaber will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects, his yellow lightsaber will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Gandalf's lightsaber will be orange and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Waffles will carry two lightsabers, such as a yellow lightsaber and an orange lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects, and since Gordon Quid will carry an orange lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects, Mr. Blik will carry a purple lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Cat and Dog's lightsabers will be orange and black and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Robin's lightsaber will be purple and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *Witch Hazel will carry four lightsabers, with one being blue, two being green, and one being red, because they will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Snow White Movies Category:Movies Spoof